


for you, there's only love

by drlecters



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Diana Prince, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, choosing acantha as a former love interest was kind of a name out of a hat scenario, this is probably me just projecting my love for girls onto diana but canon bi character WHOOP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drlecters/pseuds/drlecters
Summary: Two meaningful kisses.





	for you, there's only love

The first time Diana kissed someone, she was young. Barely a teenager.

Palms still scraped and bloody from training with Antiope, Acantha had taken both of Diana's hands in her own.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, her face mere inches from Diana's, close enough for her breath to brush her lips.

Acantha was a remarkable girl that Diana admired endlessly. She was diametrically different from Diana in almost every sense. She was calm and quiet and liked to stick to rules, not strive to break them (like Diana). But she had still kept Diana's secret when she had found Antiope and herself sparring. She confronted her afterwards with the same level-headedness that astounded Diana every time, making several valid points, but eventually swearing secrecy. Because Diana was just that damn persuasive.

Diana had found herself circling acantha in a sense, as of recently. She felt drawn to her. Her fair hair curled around and framed her high cheekbones in a way that made Diana blush, oddly. Her legs were long and powerful and her shoulders tan, and Diana had studied her olive eyes enough to see endless kindness in them.

Acantha wasn't very interested in seeing battle herself, as talented as she was. She preferred to lead from afar and Diana suspected one day she would do just that.

She was always so collected where Diana was similar to a bull, all stubbornness. She would never move first. Which was exactly where the problem had been until this very moment. 

"No, not really," Diana said with a grin as she brought her hands up to cup Acantha's face, making her smile in return.

"I suppose you want me to kiss you now or something."

"I suppose."

"Very well," Acantha sighed and leaned in.

 

-

 

The first time Diana kisses Steve, it's after they make it to the Front. After they fight together, side by side.

He tells her all about families and love and people to come home to, and Diana is fascinated. She thinks she wants to learn more, maybe find out why Steve seems oddly uncomfortable discussing it. But then he's teaching her to dance (sway) and he's so close she can see every snowflake on his nose and she decides, after. She'll ask him after all of this.

He brings her upstairs and to a room that's suddenly claimed by the two of them without uttering a word. 

Steve's approach is as quiet as she's ever seen him been. His eyes are locked on her's and his footsteps are slow and weary. He looks sad, Diana notes. It makes her chest ache to think of it. 

He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear as their lips meet, and it's somehow similar but also wildly different than Acantha, her first.

His lips are not as soft as her's (cold. and war-worn, as you would guess.) but there's a certain hesitancy behind it that makes Diana want to wrap him up and shield him from any further hurt this world could inflict on him. She can't do either, so her hands meet his waist and grasp at his shirt as affirmation that _yes, I'm scared, too._

__As he finally, _finally _relaxes into the kiss, Diana decides that even if they don't get an after, at least they have now.___ _

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is such a mess but ive had the idea in mind for awhile now i just needed to get it written down!!! please be gentle but also feel free to critique this bc it was done in like five minutes lolol


End file.
